kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Dosu
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Skin color = Brown | Status = Living | Residence = Mantis' Village | Combat style = Mantis Style | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Hometown Hero" | Last appearance = "Hometown Hero" | Voiced by = }} Dosu is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a Chinese mantis who challenged Mantis in the episode "Hometown Hero" in order to win back the affection of his girlfriend, Hao. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In order to get back at Hao Ming for dumping him, Mantis told everyone at his village that he was the Dragon Warrior . Believing this lie, Hao Ming promptly dumped Dosu, her current boyfriend, and summoned Mantis back to his hometown to get back with him. Though Mantis had intended to "burn" her through rejection, he was unable to resist her charm and promptly accepted her. However, Dosu furiously confronted Mantis and challenged him and Po (who had accompanied Mantis disguised as his sidekick) to a duel at noon. Unfortunately, Mantis was too infatuated with Hao Ming to turn up, leaving Po to face Dosu and Sai So (his whistling sidekick) alone. Unable to fight and risk revealing himself as the true Dragon Warrior, Po was promptly beaten up, and Dosu told him to relay to Mantis that he was to turn up for another duel at two o'clock. However, Mantis continued to not turn up, and this went on until Po, badly beaten from multiple duels, tired of Mantis's irresponsibility and left town. While walking through the nearby forest, Po mused on how the many duels would have turned out had he been able to actually fight, and promptly displayed his prowess by taking out a multitude of trees. However, Dosu and Sai So turned up unexpectedly, and witnessed the whole thing. Figuring out the truth, Dosu rushed back to the village to stop the marriage of Mantis and Hao Ming by revealing the truth, but he and Sai So were met with strong resistance from Po, who continued to play the part of the hapless sidekick. Seeing his friend being beaten, Mantis abandoned the altar and came to Po's aid, finally facing Dosu in combat and defeating him. However, Dosu succeeded in revealing the truth, and Hao Ming called off the wedding. Mantis conceded, and after "burning" her, let Dosu have her back, though she was less than pleased with the reunion. Personality Dosu is extremely aggressive, persistent, and violent. Despite these traits, Dosu is not an entirely villainous character, as he is purely motivated by a strong (though misguided) love for Hao Ming. Fighting style Dosu has some skill in kung fu, as well as considerable physical strength, but was ultimately no match for Mantis as shown when the two finally faced each other in combat. Relationships Hao Ming Even after being dumped by Hao Ming (who decided that she wanted Mantis back after learning that he was the "Dragon Warrior"), Dosu deeply loved her and attempted to win her back by defeating Mantis in a duel, and later by trying to expose Mantis as a liar. Even after defeating Dosu, Mantis rejected Hao and allowed Dosu to take her back. However, Hao wasn't as happy to take back Dosu, and resisted him when he hugged her. Sai So Sai So is Dosu's whistling sidekick. Not much is known about their exact relationship, but it can be assumed that they are good friends and partners in combat. Mantis Approximately two hours and seventeen minutes after being dumped, Dosu furiously confronted Mantis and declared that he was a "girlfriend thief". Intent on winning Hao back, Dosu challenged Mantis to a duel, but Mantis failed to turn up, even after Dosu rescheduled several times. Dosu eventually discovered that Mantis had lied about being the Dragon Warrior, and rushed to the wedding to reveal the truth, and finally faced Mantis in a duel. Dosu was defeated, but Mantis still let him take back Hao. Po When Mantis failed to show up for his duel, Dosu furiously took his anger out on Po, Mantis's crippled "sidekick" before informing him that the duel was rescheduled. This happened each time Dosu was forced to reschedule due to Mantis's absence, and Po was quite badly beaten by the end of it. Dosu eventually discovered, to his astonishment, that Po was in fact the true Dragon Warrior, after witnessing him performing amazing Kung Fu. Po frantically tried to stop Dosu from revealing the truth at Mantis's wedding, but the furious red mantis began beating up the panda once again. Seeing his friend in trouble, Mantis left Hao at the altar and faced Dosu at last, eventually beating him. Trivia * Dosu is currently the only orange mantis. Gallery Images DosuSaiSo.jpg|Dosu and Sai So about to attack Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Dosu es:Dosu Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Arthropods